1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to piezoelectric actuators. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to both actuating cantilevered optical fibers with piezoelectric actuators and detecting voltages generated by the piezoelectric actuators.
2. Background Information
Scanning fiber devices may be used for image acquisition and/or display. The scanning fiber devices often include a cantilevered optical fiber that may be vibrated, moved, or otherwise actuated in one or two dimensions.
A common way of actuating the cantilevered optical fiber is with a piezoelectric actuator. Voltages or other electrical actuation signals may be applied to the piezoelectric actuator. The applied electrical signals may mechanically deform or change the shape of a piezoelectric material of the actuator. Such mechanical deformation may actuate the cantilevered optical fiber. However, actuating the cantilevered optical fiber with the piezoelectric actuator so that it moves exactly as intended sometimes tends to be challenging.